


Say It

by atari_writes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IT'S SO SWEET, References to Smut, cuddling and sweet kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Early morning cuddles with Hopper





	Say It

You come awake slowly, warm and at peace. You’re not sure exactly what wakes you. Probably the sunlight filtering in through the open blinds, maybe the soft snoring of the man laying—quite literally—on top of you. 

Sometime during the night he’d draped his entire body over you, dwarfing your much smaller frame. One of his arms has dug its way up underneath your pillow, and the other is around your waist and underneath your back, holding you tight underneath him. He has one of his legs tangled with yours, and his face is planted firmly in your neck. You can’t help your smile when he shifts and digs his nose farther into your neck. One of your hands moves slowly up his back and creeps into his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp, and you tilt your chin down to kiss his forehead.

He makes a deep grunting sound, then tightens his grip on your middle, moving just enough so that his beard scratches at the soft skin of your neck. You bite back a giggle and put your other hand on his bare back, lightly stroking his skin, happy just to feel him here, so close and warm and soft. You let out a content sigh and just lay there for a minute, enjoying the quiet morning air and the soft breaths of boyfriend. He was always so tense, so busy trying to maintain his gruff and grumpy exterior, and you had to remember to take the time to enjoy him when he was like this.

You lay like that for a while, but eventually his arm starts to dig into the curve of your back in a not so comfortable way, and no readjustment seems to help. You hate to move him while he’s like this, but it’s getting too uncomfortable for you.

“Jimmy, sweetheart, need to move,” you whisper, squeezing his arm softly. 

He grunts and mumbles something in his sleep, something slow and incomprehensible.

You sigh and smile at him, overcome by affection for your sweet boyfriend. “Hop.” You gently shake him again. “Move, baby.” You twist your body to push him over, and he grunts, a little angrier this time at being disturbed. He finally rolls over, spreading himself out on his back, taking up the rest of the bed. 

You slowly roll over onto your side and prop yourself up on your elbow, watching him breathe softly, his large chest rising and falling, his face so relaxed and peaceful. You reach a hand up and trace his beard, running your fingers softly through it. You reveled in this time to study him, to appreciate the depth of affection you felt for him. He was so strong, and he cared so deeply for everyone that he so often forgot to care for himself. But that’s what you were here for; to shower him with love and affection even when he didn’t feel like he deserved it. 

So that’s what you were gonna do. 

Your thumb moves from his beard to trace his bottom lip, smiling at the memory of what his lips did to absolutely take you apart last night. You try to contain your smirk as you lean over and press a gentle and chaste kiss to his lips. He barely stirs, but leans into you slightly, chasing the soft feeling of your lips on his. You giggle softly and move your fingers down, quick to get to his chest. You knew he hated it when you made a big deal about his chest or stomach; he absolutely hated how out of shape he was, and always claimed you were too young to have such an “old and gross boyfriend,” as he put it.

You, of course, disagreed. He was perfect. Every single inch of him was perfect and strong and soft, and you tried to take the time to show him as often as you could. Which meant you usually had to start while he was still asleep, otherwise he was quick to derail you. So you run your hand through the hair of his chest, scratching at him just a little, and lean over to press a kiss to his skin, just above his abdomen. 

He grunts and shifts, lifting his hand a little to swat at whatever was touching him, but he barely makes it a few inches off the bed. You smile at the futile gesture and run your hand over his chest again, this time following your fingers with soft butterfly kisses. You keep your eyes on his face, watching as he slowly wakes up, eyelids fluttering, nose scrunching up in that cute squinty expression he makes. 

You can’t help your giggle at his face as you bury your nose into his stomach, laughing at how soft and sweet and adorable he was when he was barely awake. You hear a deep grunt and feel the rumble under you, then a hand tangles in your hair.

“Whatcha doin, baby?” His voice is slightly slurred from sleep, and still that delicious sleepy, rough and deep sound.

You hum and kiss his stomach where you’re still cuddled up to him. “Just lovin on you.” Your hand goes back to stroking him, and you turn so your cheek is against his stomach, your head rising and falling with each deep breath he takes. 

He’s looking down at you, and there’s a small smile on his face. “You’re too sweet on me, baby girl,” he mumbles, still half asleep. His fingers push a few strand of hair back from where they’ve fallen onto your face, and he makes a grunting noise. “You’re so beautiful. You know that?” His other hand comes up to grab your fingers that are still tracing soft circles on his stomach. “C’mere,” he mumbles, tugging on your fingers, trying to get you to come up to him. “Lemme kiss you, baby.”

You smile at how soft and sweet he’s being, almost fooled into crawling up him before you remember what you were doing. You squeeze his fingers and untangle them, going back to running them over his stomach.

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m busy,” you say, turning to kiss his stomach again.

“Baby, come on,” he complains. “You know I hate it when you do this.”

You hum and smile at him, going back to kissing him. “Liar.”

He shakes his head and keeps running his fingers through your hair, eyes still on you as you slowly work your way from one side of his soft stomach to the other.

“Baby—“ he tries to stop you when you get to his side, just under his ribs, but you just smile and press several quick kisses there, making him jump and laugh. “Baby—stop!” He’s laughing his full belly laugh now, trying to squirm out from under you, but you go after him enthusiastically, pushing your nose into his ticklish side and giggling for yourself now. 

You pull back and rest your chin on the bulge of his stomach, your hand still on his sensitive side. “Say it, Jimmy.”

He shakes his head and pushes back your hair, the glow of laughter still on his face. “You’re ridiculous, baby girl.”

You shake your head and start to kiss his ticklish side again. “Say it or I won’t stop,” you tease, laughing as his rough giggles start up again. 

“Baby, baby, okay,” he concedes, gasping a little as he catches his breath. “Okay. I’ll say it.”

You smile, sitting up and swinging one of your legs over him. You plant your knees on either side of his hips and sit back on his thighs, giving him an expectant look.

His hands automatically go to your hips, and he shakes his head. “This is stupid, baby.”

You raise an eyebrow. “James Christopher Hopper you keep your word.”

He sighs, but he can’t stop the corner of his mouth from curling upwards. “Yes ma’am.”

You smile and run your hands up his stomach, over his chest and back down his arms, eventually twining your fingers with his. “Lemme hear you say it.”

He sighs and stares up at the ceiling, mumbling something under his breath.

You squeeze his hands and bring your twined hands up to rest on his stomach. “Nuh uh! I can’t hear you.”

He meets your eyes again. Sighs. “Fine. I’m…handsome.”

Your face lights up and you lean over him. “And?”

Another sigh. “And hot.”

You lean in closer, body pressed against his, your face just a few inches from his. “Aaaaand?”  
His eyes are so focused on you it sends shivers down your spine. “And sexy.”

You hum and close the distance between you, drawing his lower lip between both of yours. “You are,” you mumble against him. 

He grunts and moves his hands back to your hips, smirking and quickly flipping the two of you over so you’re underneath him, completely covered by his body. You shriek at the sudden movement and dig your nails into his back to anchor yourself. He immediately attacks your neck, mumbling against your skin. “So are you, baby girl. Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

You push on his shoulders and giggle as his beard tickles the sensitive skin of your neck. “Jim—“ you bite your lip, your protests weakening as he gets his other thigh between your legs, making room for his body. “Jim…”

He hums and pushes his hips down into yours. “Your turn, baby.”

“Jim…this was supposed to be about you…”

He grins and pulls back to kiss the corner of your mouth. “And now it’s about you.”

You roll your eyes and he moves his arms to either side of your head, bracing himself above you on his elbows. You stare up at his tender face, suddenly overwhelmed by your love for him. He grins at the stupid smile on your face and kisses your temple.

“You say it now,” he mumbles against the side of your head, then pulls up again to watch you.

“Jim—“

He raises an eyebrow. 

“Fine…” you sigh and move your hand to his face, cupping his cheek and running your fingers over his beard. “I’m beautiful.”

He grunts. “Fucking perfection.”

You roll your eyes again. “And hot.”

“Incredibly, deliciously hot. And?”

“And sexy,” you finish, almost embarrassed.

He shifts his weight to one arm and pushes a few stray hairs off your face. “Sexiest,” he drops a kiss on your cheek. “Little,” another kiss to your jaw. “Slut—“

“Jim!” you smack him, cheeks reddening. 

He chuckles his deep laugh and quickly kisses you. He only called you that when the two of you were deep—deep—in an intense bout of rough fucking, and it made you flush immediately.

“Stop it,” you complain, without much conviction.

He laughs and kisses the space just under your jaw. “I love you, sweet little slut.”

You groan and smack his shoulder again. “I love you, too. Big brute.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m a brute now huh? You wanna see just how much of a brute I can be?”

“Hop—Jim, no!” You squeal and he gets to work, viciously taking you apart underneath him, reveling in the sounds you make in the early morning air. “You absolute horn-dog!”

He sucks on the skin of your jaw. “You love it.”

You gasp a soft laugh and nod. “God, I really do.”


End file.
